Evanescent Entity
by Luna Light Firefall
Summary: Do you know who I am? Its okay if you do not. Here sit with me and we will chat awhile about who I am and what Cross Academy was like. I am an evanescent entity here. I just wished it stayed that way... An OC x ? tale


**Greetings Everyone! Good morning, evening, or afternoon! I would like to express my thanks in advance for reading this story. This will be my third fanfiction based on the Vampire Knight series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight and any rights to it thierof. I do own my OCs and the general plot of this fanfiction. **

**I hope you enjoy. ^-^**

* * *

><p>Here I am. Who am I you ask? I am the person sitting behind you, after all. You know who I am, right? Come on now, you should know who <em>I<em> am. I have been here all this time. You must not remember that there are other people besides Cross and Kiryu in the Day Class. There have been other people in the class that have been here since the beginning too. What you think an Academy only has eleven people in two classes? You see that makes no sense. There are many people like me. You may not know this but there are a few hundred of us. All of us more or less nameless. Now do you know who I am?

I guess not. I suppose nothing I could say could make you know who _I_ am. Your loss, really. You may not know who _I_ am, but I know who _you_ are. Come now, it's not that hard to figure out. You just have to observe the everyday actions of the people around you. What is that _boring_ for you? Tsk. You have not experienced what knowing a few things about your fellow classmates can bring you.

There are a few things that are more powerful than information. Maybe firearms are more powerful, but regardless of that, you need to know someone inside and out before you shoot them. Their patterns, where they go, who they are around, when they eat, when they sleep, when they are alone-you find all of this out and more if you want to shoot them and not get caught. Now, I do not go that far when I observe my classmates- that would make me a stalker. I like to call myself a being watcher. Am I crazy? I do not think so. I feel it's important to know about those around you so that you have options when the situation arises. As overused as this phrase is- knowledge is power.

I guess that I should introduce myself to you.

However, I do not think that is entirely needed- yet. I'd like to talk a little bit more- if you do not mind. After all, I really do not talk that much in class or around campus here. Maybe that is why you do not know me. That would be just a common excuse. I am not the only one that does not talk in class. You may know their name for other reasons. Maybe they are an artist, or the goody two shoes, maybe even the class representative. Look around you. There are things to be seen and things that are not meant to be seen. If you take a look around and put two and two together, you can piece together the threads that tie all of us beings together.

Knowledge, true knowledge is knowing when and where information is needed and how the individual facts and pieces fit together. Some pieces are part of an intricate game where you may be the pawn, and others knights. There are times where the game is yours to play or something in which you get thrown under the bus and therefore played. Knowledge is one of the most important things that can make everything change. There is no such thing as an unimportant piece of information.

All that I will tell you is important. Regardless of whether you think it is important is another story entirely. This is why I keep everything in this notebook. I rarely let others see it. This is why I keep it in the breast pocket of my uniform. I guess since you have put up with my ramblings for this long- I'll let you have a small peek into what is inside it.

What? You think that I am making no sense here? Me, giving you a peek into _my_ notebook? I guess you are right. I did say that it was important. But- it is not as if I am giving it to you. I guess you can call it a rental with the exception that I will be right here while you read it. You can call it my notes if you will. It could be considered my story. I did say that knowledge is best used at the opportune time, right? I would like you to read it. You do not seem like to abuse the knowledge of what is in there.

How can I say that? I can already see that all you want to do is know about something more. More than just letters on a page, transcending mere shapes in black combining to make sentences and paragraphs- you want to know more, who I am meant to be with, what is the meaning of the relationship between myself the sacred eleven here at Cross Academy, what the eleven are up to and most of all-who _I_ am.

I guess I have said too much. I trust that you already have some ideas on who I am now. Now do you have an answer for why you had no idea who I was in the beginning? What? You thought I forgot about that? It really has all to do with the original story. This is not _that_ story. This is something beyond that- this is different than what happens. Does it follow _that_ story? Loosely. I guess this is what makes this story different is _me_.

I guess why you don't know who I am because I am different. I am an evanescent entity. I am someone who exists in this moment in time but is imperceptible to the normal perception. I am the person that you can ignore. This sounds harsh but you do not actually ignore me or others like me on purpose. It is just something that makes it so that I slip through the cracks of your conscious mind. I understand that. For somewhere in your mind you know I am there-you just don't recognize that I am there. That is why you are startled if you realize I have been there the whole time.

That's right. I have been here at Cross Academy this whole time. I have been in Cross's and Kiryu's class since the day I walked through those gates. Do they know that? Maybe. It probably has crossed their minds once but then it was most likely dismissed as nothing more than something not important at the time. Just remember that all information is important. When is it important? Someday. Not good enough? Well, I cannot help you. I will be sure to make note of that later.

Ah, yes. Something I would like to mention. I do not like to forget things so I write them in that notebook on your lap there. I told you they were my notes. There is only so much I remember so I like to remember by reading what I wrote about that person on that day. It'll be useful. After all, what is more important to a person than the secrets they keep? Oh. I know those too. I am invisible to the conscious mind most days, so I learn many secrets. _Everyone_ has secrets just some are just darker than others. Hell, this Academy has secrets. You probably know them by now. Is there any use in telling anyone of this knowledge? No. I bet that Headmaster Cross has a few secrets of his own that he could use to silence me or at least make me forget _all_ that I do know. That would be tragic. If that happens I have this notebook, and what I tell you about what happened.

Call me what you will, I would like you to think that I am an evanescent entity or simply put invisible. It is better for me to gather information that way- no one knows who _I_ am- to everyone except for a select few. Congratulations you are now part of this exclusive club of sorts. Are you excited? I guess since you are so patient that I can formally introduce myself.

My name is Ritsu. Ristuka Kazehara. I am the evanescent entity at Cross Academy. I just wish it _stayed_ that way….

* * *

><p><strong>Well now. I hope you made it through Ritsu's ramblings and are intrigued enough to want to find out more about her and her story. <strong>

**Please review if you have the time. **

**Thank you.**


End file.
